House Guest Danisnotonfire Love Story
by sexybreadtin
Summary: Dan agreed To let Chris's best friend stay in the spare room of his and Phil's house for a few months. But Dan and Phil didn't expect the person to be a girl. danisnotonfire fanfic


**Chapter 1**

**Dan's P.O.V**

I threw myself onto the sofa next to Phil, who had his eyes glued to the glowing screen of his laptop.

"I'm soooo bored" I said lifting my feet up and nudging Phil's face with them.

"Then do something about it" Phil replied still not moving his eyes from his Mac book as he nudged my feet away.

Sighing I got up and wondered into the kitchen. After searching through several cupboards I eventually found something to eat. I grabbed the Oreo's from the shelf and sauntered back to the soft couch. I'd just settled watching some South Park when my phone rang.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" I said getting up and walking into my room and picking up my phone and checked who was calling. Chris. Sighing I slid the bar across and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello" I sighed in the phone.

"Hi Dan! Can you do a massive favour for me?" Chris asked

"Depends…" I asked hesitantly. God knows what Chris would need help with.

"I was wondering if you could let my best friend stay in the spare bedroom of your house..."

Hmmm. Chris's best friend…. I guess that wouldn't hurt… It was only fair as Chris didn't have much space for them to stay.

"How long?" I asked after I'd decided Chris's best friend could stay. That's what friends are for, helping each other.

"Well for maybe 2 months depends. Not to long."

"Ok why do you want them to stay here?" I questioned out of curiosity.

"It's just till they've got a job and then they can buy their own flat."

"Great! So when will they need to come over?"

"Tomorrow at the earliest" Chris replied

"That's great! So will you come over with them and their stuff tomorrow at… 2pm?"

"Yeah! That's fine, I owe you man! Bye Dan."

"Bye Chris!" I said before hearing the beep meaning Chris had hung up.

Oh Shit! I didn't tell Phil!

"Phil?" I called hesitantly, not knowing how Phil was going to react.

"Yeah Dan?" Phil replied walking into the room

I scratched my head nervously. "Well….. I kind of let Chris's best friend stay in our spare room for about 2 months" I said scared of Phil's reaction.

"Dan, what are you like?" Phil sighed "Well since it's Chris's best friend I guess we can't let him down" Phil added with a shrug "So...When is he coming?"

Phew! I thought Phil was going to be mad, and then 2 people will be upset, and that would make me feel really bad.

"Chris and him are bringing his stuff round tomorrow at 2"

"That's fine. Guess we should clean up the guest room then." Phil stated

"Guess so" I replied

At least it was better than being bored, and I'm genuinely excited to meet Chris's friend.

2 hours later after cleaning all the boxes, stored stuff, and chancing the sheet's, the room was finally clean and I was exhausted. I dragged my self to my bedroom and flopped onto the bed, not bothering to strip off. I finally fell into a long anticipated sleep.

My eye's fluttered open as I came face to face with my clock ! I leaped out of bed frantically running to Phil's room. Barging through the door I screamed at him "Phil wakes up! Chris is going to be here in 10 minutes!"

"Did I really sleep in that long?" Phil yawned climbing out of bed.

I quickly ran to claim the shower quickly washing my hair and body in the quickest time possible. I didn't want to look like a tramp for my friends; Chris would never let it go. I quickly dried off and put on some black skinny jeans and a random t-shirt. I moved on to brushing my teeth and having to drying my hair with my other hand to speed up time. Once I was finished I had no time to straighten my hair as the door bell rang. I left the bathroom and strolled up to the front door and opened in to find Chris there with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Dan, for letting Sophie stay!" I looked behind Chris to see a girl carrying 2 suitcases from what looks like her car.

It took my brain a few seconds to process what was going on… Holy shit! It's a girl!

**Sorry it short! this is only an intro chapter! I will upload the new chapter soon! 3**


End file.
